<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Kitten Booth by PawPunk</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24716023">The Kitten Booth</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PawPunk/pseuds/PawPunk'>PawPunk</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hermitcraft RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>...... does it count if the character is not disabled but the actor is?, Awkward Flirting, Bad Puns, Canon Disabled Character, Cats, Kissing Booths, M/M, Prompt: Sugarcoated Gay Story, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, idk but in this fic scar is a wheelchair user, written for the banned together bingo event</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 00:47:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,265</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24716023</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PawPunk/pseuds/PawPunk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Scar went to the fair to raise money for the animal shelter, but he ended up finding love. And also donations to the animal shelter.</p><p>Written for the Banned Together Bingo event. Prompt: Sugarcoated Gay Story</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cubfan135/GoodTimesWithScar (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>124</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Banned Together Bingo 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Kitten Booth</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/transg_ender/gifts">transg_ender</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Trigger warnings: a vague hint of angst and indirect mentions of animal death, but you'll probably miss it it's so brief. Also, something that could be interpreted as an age gap if you stretch it, so don't stretch it. Really though this is pure fluff, no triggers in this.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">The plan was a work of genius, if Scar did say so himself. It was a play on the words “kissing booth”, but instead of getting weird guys lining up to pay a girl to kiss them, they would make people pay to pet cats! Brilliant. Hopefully, it would raise enough money to feed the shelter animals for a while, and even entice some customers to visit the shelter later.</p><p class="p1">The shelter van pulled up at the county fair, and Ren opened the doors to the back, where Scar had been waiting with the animals. “You need any help with those?” he asked.</p><p class="p1">“Yeah, you get those carriers and I’ll take the kittens,” Scar instructed, pointing at the adult cats they had brought. He carefully picked up the largest cat carrier, holding four newly orphaned kittens, and placed it in his lap. “Hang in there, little guys,” he reassured them as they squeaked anxiously. “You might find your new families today!”</p><p class="p1">“Let’s hope so,” Ren said. He grabbed his carriers and walked down the ramp of the van, with Scar following behind. The crisp autumn air was filled with the sounds of the fair being prepared for visitors. Ren set up the small booth they would be inhabiting for the next four hours or so. Scar waved jauntily to the other vendors as they walked by.</p><p class="p1">Finally, people began to enter the fairground. The ‘kitten booth’ immediately drew a large audience, mostly little kids and their parents. The day was rather uneventful, until Scar recognized one of the visitors coming back for the second time.</p><p class="p1">He was an older man with no kids with him, which was probably why Scar recognized him so easily. “Hello again!” he said with a grin. “Back for more?”</p><p class="p1">“Yup,” the man said quietly. He handed over a five-dollar-bill and picked up one of the adult cats. “What’s this one’s name?”</p><p class="p1">“Fiddler,” Scar answered.</p><p class="p1">“That’s an odd name,” he said.</p><p class="p1">“It’s a bad pun,” Scar said. “We found him on the roof during a flood. Fiddler on the Roof. Get it?”</p><p class="p1">The older man laughed. “That’s good. Did you come up with it?”</p><p class="p1">“Nah, you’ll have to blame Ren for that,” Scar said, pointing accusingly at his friend.</p><p class="p1">“Excuse me?” asked a woman standing behind the older man. “Can you finish up? We have to leave soon and my son wants to pet the cats.”</p><p class="p1">“Oh, right. Sorry!” the man ducked out of the way, and the stream of fairgoers continued.</p><p class="p1">About fifteen minutes later, the man was back. “Fancy seeing you here,” Scar said with a laugh. “Back so soon?”</p><p class="p1">“I don’t think you understand, Mr…” he looked down at the name tag on Scar’s chest. “Mr. Scar, I intend to pet every cat in this booth.”</p><p class="p1">Scar grinned warmly. “Well, we appreciate your generous donations, Mr…”</p><p class="p1">“Cub,” supplied the older man, picking up one of the orphaned kittens. “So, uh, what made you volunteer here?”</p><p class="p1">“Oh, I don’t,” Scar said. “Working at the shelter is my job, but usually I help people find the right pet for them. I only came along to the fair because someone needed to watch the new guy.”</p><p class="p1">“Well, I guess it’s lucky he needed supervision,” Cub said, setting down the kitten. “For everyone here. You know. Because, um. Yeah.”</p><p class="p1">“Hey, I don’t need supervision!” Ren protested, but Cub was already hurrying away. As soon as he was gone, he leaned back in his chair and smirked at Scar. “I think he’s flirting with you, dude.”</p><p class="p1">“What? No way,” Scar said. Ren paused, raising an eyebrow at him.</p><p class="p1">“Not even gonna give a reason why he isn’t?” he asked.</p><p class="p1">Scar rolled his eyes. “You’re the one making the outrageous claim. Let’s hear some proof from your side!”</p><p class="p1">“Well, how about that he’s the only person to make conversation with you besides ‘here’s the money, let me hold that cat’,” Ren suggested. “And he hasn’t even looked at me, so don’t say he’s just being friendly.”</p><p class="p1">“Whatever. Maybe he just noticed all the girls are in your line and felt bad for me.”</p><p class="p1">“I’m just saying,” Ren shrugged. “Oh look, here he comes again!”</p><p class="p1">“Had to make change,” Cub said awkwardly, waving a few more fives. “What are the kittens called?”</p><p class="p1">“Parsley, Sage, Rosemary and Thyme,” Scar answered. Looking closer, he could spy a hint of a blush on Cub’s face, but it was hard to tell through his magnificent beard. He did look kind of cute, holding such a tiny kitten in his rough, calloused hands. Scar looked away, trying to suppress a smile.</p><p class="p1">“That’s neat,” Cub chuckled. “Did Ren name them too?”</p><p class="p1">“Those ones were all mine,” Scar said proudly, and Cub laughed for no reason.</p><p class="p1">“You know, if you’re considering adopting you can swing by the shelter on 52 Misty Road,” Ren mentioned, offering Cub a pamphlet.</p><p class="p1">“Yeah, actually, I think I will,” Cub said. He snatched up the paper and hurried away.</p><p class="p1">Based on his previous actions, Scar had expected for Cub to be back in half an hour, tops. But as 8 pm approached, the man was nowhere to be seen. “I told you,” Scar said to Ren as he coaxed the cats back into their carriers.</p><p class="p1">“Told me what?”</p><p class="p1">“That he wasn’t hitting on me,” Scar said. “See, he left us alone as soon as he got the pamphlet. He just wanted to adopt.”</p><p class="p1">“I guess,” Ren shrugged. He folded up the table they’d been sitting at. Scar lifted the kittens into his lap again, trying not to feel too disappointed. He wasn’t exactly lonely, but it was nice to think someone thought he was cuter than Ren. It didn’t happen often. Or ever, really. He stabilized the cat carrier in his lap and started wheeling towards the van.</p><p class="p1">“Hey, wait up!” Scar twisted around, surprised to see Cub following after them, flagging them down with his pamphlet.</p><p class="p1">“Oh, hey Cub!” Scar called. “What else do you need?”</p><p class="p1">The older man jogged up beside him. “So, uh, I know it’s five dollars for the kitten booth,” he said, staring at his feet. “But what about, how much is it to kiss the cute boy who works at the shelter?”</p><p class="p1">Scar’s mouth dropped open. For a moment, he couldn’t really think of a response he was so shocked. “I’m sorry!” Cub said quickly, backing up. “That was really creepy, I’m sorry, I’ll just-“</p><p class="p1">“No, no, it’s okay!” Scar said. “And the answer is, at least take me out to dinner first.” He winked, and Cub blushed, burying his face in his hands. Scar couldn’t help but gloat a little at that. He’d made someone blush! “I can’t talk now, but let me put my number in your phone. I don’t work on Sundays and Mondays.”</p><p class="p1">“Right!” Cub eagerly handed over his cellphone, and Scar typed in his number, setting the contact as his name, plus a cat emoji.</p><p class="p1">“There you go.” Scar handed Cub the phone, brushing his hand as he passed it back. “Now, you’re gonna want to leave, before the fair operators yell at you for being here after it closes.”</p><p class="p1">“Yeah. Um, have a good day.” Cub turned and jogged away, and Scar watched him, grinning.</p><p class="p1">“Told you so,” Ren said.</p><p class="p1">“Sure, maybe you did,” Scar shrugged. “Now let’s get these kitties home.” He strapped himself into the back of the van to keep the cats company for the ride, and as soon as Ren pushed the ramp in and closed the door he pumped his fist. Scar had never been so happy to be wrong.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>